Sandbox Love
by Anwoodie
Summary: Years after all the Ed's left the sight of everyone in the neighborhood, things went on... but what will happen when Double D... I mean Edward comes back with an entirely new personality and the hot's for his childhood bully? (drug, Violence... and hurt feelings warning) rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Guess who's back to make it up to her neglected followers! This girl. Well, if I have any left. And if I do, I'm going to hug all of you! Well, this time I'm back with a yummy KevEdd story, involving regular Kevin and reverse Edd! Yummmmy. This will also have the couple pairing of regular Nazz and reverse Marie which I believe is a less annoying, cooler, rich version of her... Don't quote me on that. But that's how it's gonna be! So Read Read READ!

Edd pulled into his driveway, staring at his old childhood home that all his best memories were involved with. It had been five years since he had been back to this place. Stepping out of his car, the teen shut his car door, looking in his trunk for the rest of his luggage the movers had not been given since Edd didn't want it broken. His parents had most likely already settled in and left for work. He probably wouldn't see them for a while... A lot had changed in the years he was gone, but overall he felt most comfortable being alone in this house where no one could hurt him anymore.

Kevin shut his front door softly and walked into his house, dropping his duffle bag on the ground, sighing. "Damn, practice was rough" he said. His voice rough from yelling at his team to get them into shape for the next game. Walking into his kitchen, he got a bottle of water and ran up the stairs to shower, taking a swig of water on the way. After a much needed shower, the teen got dressed and put on his signature baseball cap before heading outside to the garage. He opened it, walked inside and grabbed some tools so he could work on his bike. Walking back outside, he saw a white SUV parking at Double D's old house. He rose his brow and watched as a beautiful woman with long, flowing black hair stepped out of the car, followed by a man, similar in appearance.

They seemed to be married. Not too long after, a moving truck pulled up and started to unload stuff into the house while being directed by the couple. He decided he stared enough and went back to fixing up his bike. It had been a long time since anyone lived in that house. Since Double D moved. Speaking of the dork, he hadn't really heard much from any of them anymore... Once the smartest moved, Ed joined the army, and everyone in the neighborhood was certain that after Eddy dropped out he became a drug dealer and still lives in his house. Yeah... Everything changed a lot. About an hour later, Kevin has finished working on his bike. He looked over, seeing the truck was gone, along with the new homeowners. He shrugged and started cleaning up his tools. Once he finished, Kevin stood and saw another car pull up in the driveway. This time, it was a black one resembling a hearse, but shorter. When the person in the car stepped out, Kevin rose both eyebrows in surprise at what he saw. It was a tall, lean, though you could tell he was a muscular, guy with piercing blue-sea green eyes.

He wore black skinny jeans and boots, with a black t-shirt, covered by a black and reddish in some parts, parted sleeveless hoodie with the hood covering his head, making it hard to see him fully. The male walked over to his trunk and grabbed some things. He shut it and started to walk into the house. He didn't seem to notice that he dropped something, so Kevin ran over, picked it up. Kevin's eyes widened when he saw it was a magnifying glass with a label that said "Magnifying Glass" on it. "Hey dude... You dropped this" he said reaching out to the other in suspicion. He watched as the other turned around, looking back at Kevin, then down at his item. A gap tooth smirked was shown and he reached out grabbing it "Thank you, Kevin." He spoke smoothly before walking into his house and shutting the door behind him, leaving a dumbfounded Kevin.

"Double D?"

It had been an entire year since his run in with Double D. Kevin was starting to think that wasn't him after all. He had never seen the mysterious figure come back out of the house. He was sure he did, he just was never there to see it. The couple only came home every now and again... Though it wasn't any of Kevin's business anyway. The year had gone like any other; baseball, friends, working out, and football later when baseball season was over... Same old same old. Summer was soon to be over and he was preparing his bike to make sure it was in top shape. With school starting next week and Kevin soon to be very busy again, since it's his senior year. So he had to make sure he didn't have to stop to fix his bike. Looking up at the dark night sky, he sighed and started to gather up his tools so he could get to bed and jog in the morning.

After putting everything up, he was about to go inside before he saw the man from last year walking along the sidewalk. Looking over at him, he saw water dripping from his chin. It seemed like it was coming from his hair as well. "Where was he swimming at this time of night?" Kevin asked himself, looking at his watch to see it was almost 12. Sighing, he went back inside. The next week went by quickly, and school was starting today. Kevin threw his clothes on and grabbed his backpack. He ran outside and shoved it in the compartment on his bike, starting it and kicking off the stand then drove to school.

Edd watched as the other man rode on his bike to school, not even noticing that Edd had been looking at him the whole time. Kevin had certainly gotten very handsome... And what seemed to be more mature. He sighed and placed his shoulder bag in his car and drove off to his first day back in school at Peach Creek High. Pulling up into the parking space he had purchased a few days ago, he stepped out of his car, grabbing his shoulder bag, and locked it. As he was walking through the parking lot, Edd noticing Kevin driving into the parking lot on his motorcycle. Edd watched as the other gracefully got off his bike and walked over to another car that appeared to belong to Nazz.

She had gotten taller, with very curvy, perky breasts, short blond hair, and she was wearing the school cheer leading outfit. Typical cheerleader. Kevin walked up to her and they laughed and chatted about something. Edd ignored them, and continued to walk into the school. He had something in the office to take care of. Walking into the school's office, he talked to the guidance counselor for a while to set up his spot as the captain of the swim team. "I must say, Mr. Vincent, your swimming records from your previous schools are impressive. I'm sure you'll help our team out a great deal!" She smiled. Edd simply nodded with a bored look. "Though, we have your record from your previous school... And some of these incidents could keep you from playing. I'm sure a fresh start here will help you greatly, and we here believe in second chances!" She said cheerfully.

"Your compliment is greatly appreciated..." He lied, standing. "Thank you for your assistance, but as I was informed, I need to go to a meeting for the sports captains dealing with the school sports budget." He sighed and walked out of the room, ignoring the teacher's pleas to stay and talk. Edd sighed as he walked through the halls, hoping that annoying teacher wouldn't follow him. Edd walked down the stairs to get to the meeting room next to the gym, and considering he'd never been in this school before, he found it pretty easily.

Kevin sighed and sat back in the chair he was sitting in, waiting for the new swim team captain so they could begin. He was tired. Once the door was opened, his eyes widened. "Greetings. My apologies for my tardiness" he said plainly, walking over to the empty chair across from Kevin and sitting, crossing his arms and leaning back with a bored expression. Kevin looked at the man for a moment before snapping out of his zone and cleared his throat. "Okay, so we have been given a cool amount of cash from the school board to split between us. We can only spend money on stuff we really need, okay guys?" He asked and everyone nodded. Kevin sat down with a notebook. "Okay, so one by one you guys tell me whatcha need." He yawned and pointed to the volleyball team and wrote down what they need.

One by one, he wrote out a list, stopping to write down what his own two sport teams needed. "Swim team" he asked looking over at the Edd, only to receive a smirk. "How, may I ask, will the supplies be approved?" He asked in a cold tone. "I'm going to send this to the office and they'll check the list and check on what we have already." Kevin stated, cocking his head slightly. "You mean, they'll pick the schools favorite sport teams and buy what they need?" Edd stated in a bored tone. "Look dude, what they want to approve isn't in my control." Edd sighed. "My team, seeing it is the least popular, as I have researched, hasn't won a single swim meet. Which is being caused due to the lack of equipment that has been given. My team has a lot of potential. However, all of the supplies is in a horrid condition. Our goggles are cracked and let in water and our speedos are tearing apart." he spoke smoothly.

Kevin looked at the other and then back down at the list. "Dude, I don't know what to say to that, but I promise I'll talk to the people up top for you" he promised. He furrowed his eyebrows when the other scoffed at him. "So your team will lose your new jerseys?" Edd smirked. "There is no point in these meetings. Why don't you just take the most favored sports teams and tell them what you want. I, on the other hand, will find my own way to support my team. Thank you." Edd sighed and stood. "Dude, I said I'd help you!" Kevin stood, slightly pissed. Edd grinned at him and laughed softly. "Thank you so much for your consideration, but my team needs a guarantee, not your sad, glorified maybe." With that, he was gone. Kevin just stood there, taken aback "Dick!" He hissed through gritted teeth, sitting back down.

Once Edd had finished insulting the school board and it's unfair rules, he made a few calls to some investors that his parents knew and filled out some paperwork to allow him to work with the investors, as well as the school board. Once he turned in the right paperwork, he went down to the boys locker room. Edd had no interest in his classes, just the pool. Changing into his own personal speedo he bought just for the occasion and slipping his beanie off, he slipped his cap and goggles on. He then walked into the pool room, staring at the cold, glistening water that was only warmed by the light filtering in from the windows. He smirked and walked forward, diving into the water, feeling the freezing water chill him to the bone. He kicked off the wall and started to swim, back and forth, lap after lap, until he was no linger bothered by the cold water. It was perfect.

Kevin sighed as he walked into the locker room to get an envelope out of the coaches office. Once he sealed the papers up, he started to walk back out, only to hear a splashing sound in the dead silence. "Someone's swimming? The pool's not even heated at this time of year." He asked himself out loud, walking over the pool section and out into the dark room that was only lit up by the windows. Seeing a figure swimming gracefully through the water, Kevin thought it was somewhat scary that someone could seem to own the water in such a way. The swimmer was like a shark claiming its territory. Shaking the thought from his mind, he walked closer to the pool and called out to the other, only to be ignored. "Hey, dude, you can't be in here right now. Don't you have classes?" He asked a bit louder, only to be ignored again. He sighed heavily. He really needed to finish up the work he had left for this period, but he wasn't allowed to let people come in and swim freely. He sat down and waited for the other to cut the swimming and notice him. Kevin was starting to grow impatient and annoyed. "Dude!" He yelled, and it seemed he got the others attention because he glanced over. "Dude, you need to get to class. I have a load of shit to go do and I can't because you're in here" he sighed. The other smirked, surprising Kevin and climbed out of the water. Standing and walking over to Kevin, he removed his goggles and chuckled. "So, Kevin, would you care to explain why my swimming is bothering you in such a way?" Edd asked calmly. The water had him completely zen. "Shit, Double D, when did you get to be such an ass? Look, I have work to do dealing with the teams and you can't be in here right now. So go to class." Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "And what about your classes if I may inquire?" Edd asked with a smirk.

"I have a free period to deal with the sports planning during the year" Kevin answered, fairly annoyed. "And you're not allowed in here right now, dude." he spoke sternly. "Well, Kevin, I had never thought you'd be so involved in school. Is this school spirit?" Edd chuckled. "Look Double D-" He was cut off by Edd. "Please refrain from calling me that childish nickname. Ed and Eddy are no longer here, so I don't need to be called that to keep from confusion. So, Edward or Edd, pick one." Edd spoke coldly, walking past Kevin to the locker room, having gotten his fill of swimming for the time being. "Shit, what happened to him?" Kevin asked himself out loud in an annoyed tone, also leaving the room to get his work done before second period began.

Once Kevin had finished the rest of his work and was less irritated from Doub- Edd, he went to his locker, grabbing some books for his next class, and walked off to meet Nazz at her locker. He was greeted happily by the perky cheerleader. "Dude, you look peeved. What happened?" Nazz asked, while smiling. "Shit, did you know Double D moved back?" He asked. "No! I didn't know he moved back! I wanna see him!" she replied excitedly. "No, you don't, he's a dick now." Kevin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No way, really?" She asked, in complete disbelief. "It's true, he's a completely different person. Stupid dork..." He scoffed. "We'll I need to see this," she smirked. "He can't be as bad as you think." she chuckled only to squeak when someone slapped her butt. Turning around angrily, she hissed "The hell, dude!" But was taken back when she saw it was Marie. Marie was now tall, lean, and sexy. In a dike kind of way. She was no longer poor either. She and her family won the lottery and now she's known to be one of the biggest play girls in school. "Shove off, Marie." Kevin hissed, pulling a pissed Nazz over to him. "'Kay sweetie, you're just in the way of my locker." Marie smirked and tucked some of her blue hair behind her ear, underneath her gray knit hat. Nazz hissed and moved over, allowing the other girl access to the locker. "Whatever, let's go, dude" she said to Kevin, only to stop when she saw him, eyes wide. "Double D?" She asked, making Kevin turn around to see the asshole himself. "Greetings Nazz" he spoke in a bored tone and walking straight past her and over to Marie.

Edd leaned against the locker next to her. Nazz blinked in confusion. "How was your swim, Edd?" Marie asked, looking over to the darkly dressed teen. "Fine, before someone came in pissing his undergarments in frustration" Edd smirked, looking over at Kevin, making Marie laugh. "Your being a dick, let's go." Marie smirked and grabbed her books and Edd's arm, pulling him away from Kevin. Marie winked goodbye at Nazz before walking down the hall, taking Edd with her. "Dude, was that really Double D?" She asked not being able to believe it. "Yeah..." Kevin replied, annoyed.

Edd walked down the hallway to his next AP class, where he parted with Marie and went in. The work was unchallenging, and left him quite bored. This was repeated with all his classes, until lunch time. Once the bell for lunch rang and all of his classmates ran for the chance to eat, Edd stood and calmly walked out of the classroom. He made his way to his locker, grabbing a book walked down the hall to find a quiet spot to read. Once he found a hallway with a backless bench, he sat down and started to read. He looked over when the seat was jiggled by someone sitting beside him. "Sup, Double Dick?" Marie smiled. Edd smirked at her. "You really just have the best nicknames" he spoke smoothly, never taking his eyes from his book. "I try." She chuckled and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I'm beat." Marie yawned. "Wanna meet after school and watch something? We can order a pizza." she asked. "Though that does sound quite delightful, I have my first swim team meeting after school, and I would like to let the team know my rules." Edd smirked darkly at his blue haired friend. "Ohhhh. Well, aren't you cool? I'll just go flirt with Nazz or something." she chuckled. "When, if I may ask, did you get so chummy with that perky cheerleader?" Edd asked. "Well, I think she's hot, so I want to get in closer, but she doesn't like me." she smirked. "Though, I'm sure she'll come around." And with that, she stood. "I'll call you later. Have fun at practice!" Marie walked off, leaving Edd to himself to catch up on his reading.

Hey guys, sorry for not being able to upload chapters. I've been going through some stuff, but I hope you liked this chapter and I plan to finish my other stories soon. Until next time!

AW


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and I'm back with another chapter! I hope ****you're enjoying it so far so here we go into this next chapter! Weeee~eee! Sorry it took so long I finished it a while ago it's just my editor has been feeling in the dumps so let's all hope things get better for that AWSOME girl! And don't laugh at my misspellings I tried**

Kevin walked through the hallway after he dropped some shit off at his locker and went to the cafeteria to get something from the vending machine sense he was to annoyed to sit with his team, he wanted to eat somewhere quiet.

Walking into the hallway he yawned sleepily "might skip next block to catch up in some sleep" he said to himself. "Skipping class isn't good for a star athlete such as yourself?" He heard a smooth voice speak from behind him. How did Kevin not see Edd sitting right there as he walked by. Kevin shrugged "I'm sleepy as hell, mind if I sit?" He asked pointing to the space beside him.

"I suppose not, I do not own the bench" he said back bored as he turned the next page in his book never looking up at Kevin. Kevin rolled his eyes but didn't feel like looking for another place to eat. After he sat down he opened a protein bar he got from the vending machine and chewed on it silently trying to keep his eyes open, but when he woke up laying alone on the bench and people walking by him to get to class he realized how he must have fallen asleep. Sighing he stretched and stood making his way to his next class.

Edd sighed in relief that he was able to get away before anyone saw that Kevin was sleeping on his shoulder, the fact that he was allowing it made it worse for him. Edd wouldn't deny he had something for his childhood bully for some time now, he would never speak it out loud but it was only his appearance he liked... That's what he told himself.

That evening he went back to the guidance office and spoke to the annoying woman once more discussing the details of the sponsors he was able to get. "Along with this I will also need time during the year to prepare all the extra files and orders of the sponsorship, also dealing with the team so I would like to request switching out my first period for the same thing that Kevin, the football and basketball captain is given" he spoke smoothly looking up at the woman.

"Very well , I'm sure you'll do nothing but help the team and sense your such a perfect student I see no issue taking out one of your classes, as you know you are only allowed in the Locker room, gym, and pool area no wondering" she smiled. "Thank you, I am aware, so if we are finished I need to go introduce myself to the team" he nodded politely before standing and walked out of the room. He left down the hallway and made his way to the locker rooms and began to head to the stalls to change his clothes before the rest of the men came in.

Once he had his speedo on and his cap he grabbed his clothes and made his way out into the locker room where the swim team along with the football players changed and chatted happily. He sighed and placed his clothes in his locker and grabbed his goggles closing his locker and turning only to slam face to face with the one and only Kevin.

"Fuck" Kevin hiss rubbing his now sore nose. Edd copied the motion and sighed "excuse me is the proper thing to say when you ram your face into someone else's" he spat. Kevin chuckled annoyed "yea, I'll keep that in mind" he scoffed and opened his locker pulling his shirt off to reveal a very well defined muscular body built on years of physical activity, it was utterly delicious... Edd's body was also muscular it was just slender, like a common swimmers body though he had serious pride in it, Kevin's body made him feel inferior...And excited.

Edd was snapped out of his day dream when he was tapped on the shoulder, he looked up at Kevin with a scowl. "The rest of your team already left dude" he said plainly bending to tie his shoe lace before jogging out of the room.

Edd sighed and smacked himself in the cheek softly "Edward get a hold of yourself" he sighed and walked out of the locker room into the swimming room.

Kevin sighed whipping the sweat from his face with a towel while he chugged some water from his bottle. "Kevin, dude you were so rough with us man!" One of his team mates laughed and slapped his back. "Sorry dude, we just have to get better if we're gonna win the upcoming games" he smirked and smacked the other on the back walking to the locker room to shower off his sweat so he could go home.

After he walked in toy he locker room he saw a ton of scared swim team members whining about how tough the captain was. Kevin chuckled and walked over to his locker and stripped his clothes off before grabbing a towel and headed to the showers. By the time he was done everyone had left, well almost everyone he saw when he came back and bumped straight into Edd's shoulder almost falling.

Edd sighed and looked at the other fixing His hat "is this our new thing? You ramming into me whenever we cross paths?" He said annoyed. Kevin chuckled and fixed his towel that hung in his waist "shit dude it's not my fault you popped out of the stall randomly" he scoffed. Edd smiled and rolled his eyes "I apologize for your idiotic assumption that people use the stalls" he spat and walked back to his locker placing his wet swim wear into a leather bag and grabbed his keys.

"Whatever dude" he sighed and walked over to his locker before removing the towel and scrubbing his hair softly while he grabbed his boxers. "Must you dress right in front of me?" Edd frowned. "Well, sorry but this is the locker room" he spat pulling up his jeans.

He threw his shirt on and grabbed his bag from his locker and grabbed his keys for his bike and walked out of the locker room happy to get away from that grade "A" ass. Walking down the Parking lot he saw Edd walk right passed him and go straight to his car before pulling off.

"He's fast" he mumbled and got in his bike after unlocking it and drove back home. He wondered what it was going to be like to have this asshole around him all year eh, at least he didn't have any classes with him.

**Hey guys! Enjoy the second chapter? Well I sure hope you did! Seeya next chapter byebye!**

**AW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am back! I would have been back sooner but sadly I finished blood in the water and it murdered my soul so hard that I couldn't get myself to write about these two because I'd make me cry, god... Uh if I had a death warning I would have gone ****nowhere near that story! -sobs- it was amazing until the last chapter... But enough about why I cry at night I'm here to give this beautiful couple some glory with the story!**

Edd woke up the next morning and did his daily morning routines bathing, brushing his teeth, and dressing the whole nine yards. Once he ate his breakfast he grabbed his shoulder bag and keys then made his way outside shutting and locking his door. He turned around and saw an annoyed jock mimicking the action and walking over to his bike.

Chuckling softly Edd walked over to his car and unlocked it, climbing in starting the car, and pulling out of the drive way. He watched Kevin riding behind him in his mirror and smirked. What could Edd say he was excited to see Kevin's pissed face about sharing a period together. He fully planned to ignore him but he might as well have some fun at first right?

Kevin yawned and pulled into his parking spot and hopped off his bike, putting on the lock, shoving his helmet into the compartment, and grabbed his bag. Making his way onto the side walk he fixed his hat and looked around for Nazz. "Oh yea she's not coming today" he yawned. "Whatever" he sighed and turned making his way to the side door for the gym. He walked into the door that the coach left propped open for him and walked inside the gym making his way to the locker room.

He walked into the locker room and sat his bag down yawning again "Damn I'm tired" he said voice hoarse from the party last night. "You should rest more, yawning constantly is very annoying to those around you" Kevin jumped at the voice and looked over to see Edd. "The hell Double D you scared the shit outta me" he spat relaxing back into his seat.

Edd chuckled and sat down pulling out some papers and began writing. Kevin rolled his eyes "shouldn't you be getting to class?" Kevin asked annoyed. "This is my class, I have requested I be given this time to settle issues on my team and they gave me this period" he spoke smoothly not looking up at him. Kevin looked up at him surprised and then sat back nodding. "Well... That's cool I guess" he spoke softly standing and walked over to his locker placing in his bag then removed his shirt.

Edd looked up at the other slightly shocked that the other had started stripping. "May I ask why you are removing your clothing?" He spoke. Kevin looked over at him and rose his eyebrow "I'm gonna go to the workout room and lift some weights" he smirked. "Wanna come spot me?" Edd chuckled and shook his head "as fun as that may sound I actually want to us this time for the reason it was given to me" he said sarcastically. Kevin scoffed "I get my stuff done asshole, I gotta make sure I'm in shape too" he spat and removed his pants leaving nice fitting black boxers .

Edd felt his eyes wandering the others body before he made himself look away before the other looked back over. "No Witty comeback?" He chuckled. Edd was snapped out of his staring and laughed softly looking down at his work. "Guess not" Kevin smirked and placed on some sweat pants and sneakers starting to walk to the workout room. "No shirt?" Edd inquired in a smart ass tone. "Nope" Kevin called back walking out of the room and to the weights.

Edd sighed looking at the open door and watched as Kevin lifted hand weights, lifting one at a time seeing his arm and back muscles rip with each movement. He bit his lip and looked away and reaching up his sleeve to digging his nails into his skin sighing. 'Keep ahold of yourself Edward... You will not do this' he scolded himself. Looking down at his papers he held his arm shaking softy.

Kevin looked back to see Edd shaking and rose his eyebrow looking over at the other. He sat his weights down and walked over to the other "dude, something wrong?" He asked softly ghosting his hand over to touch his shoulder. Edd snapped back to reality and stood "refrain from touching me... It's disgusting" and with that he grabbed his bag and left the room. Kevin looked at the door dumbfounded and sighed "the fuck?" He asked softly looking at the place where Edd sat.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter I just wanted you've you something but I'll be back soon Kay! :D**

**AW**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Did you miss me? Lol anywhoo, so I have installed Microsoft word sense my editor can't be with me at the moment so hopefully my spell check will help me make you guys happy! So on with the story!**

Kevin sighed and walked down to his bike at the end of the day, he couldn't get what Edd said out of his head… disgusting? He scoffed and pulled his keys out of his pocket and started up his bike "I'm disgusting… the fuck" he said angrily. Driving out of the school lot he made a turn to meet Nazz at the local candy shop. He really lost all of his interest in candy but Nazz still liked fawned over it so he just indulged to make her happy. Parking and walking into the shop he waved at the perky cheerleader who waved back and skipped up to him "Hey dude, they got some new sweets lets go pick some out" she spoke gleefully making Kevin laughed and walked over with the girl.

"So, what's up with Double D, he used to be such a sweetie?" Nazz asked him confused. "Like I know, he's the biggest dick I know" he sighed slipping some candy into a plastic bag. Nazz huffed "I don't understand how someone can change so much in just a short time" he said more to herself than anyone. Kevin shrugged and went over to the sweets section picking out some cakes. "I mean, do you think he even hangs out with the other Ed's?" he asked looking over at Kevin. Kevin shrugged "I dunno maybe he could use some of Eddy's weed to chill him out" Kevin chuckled to himself. Nazz punched his arm "Dude shut up you don't know that Eddy sells that shit" she sighed placing some candy into her own bag. "Well I'm sure of it, anytime I see that dork around the cult-a-sac he's blazed" he argued.

"I bet if big Ed was still here he'd straighten them out, that sweet heart of his and he's bound to be built from being in the army!" she smirked. "Why are you so obsessed with the dorks today?" Kevin snorted. Nazz punched his shoulder and smiled "I guess I just miss the childhood we had with them, accept how much they have changed" she sighed walking over to the cash register. Kevin fallowed her to the cash register paid for both of them and walked out of the store "wanna ride home with me?" Kevin asked Nazz. She smiled and nodded "Yea I got my bud to drop me off here" and with that they both got on his bike, driving back to the cult-a-sac.

Edd walked into the house that was still in the 70's, Lava lamps, colored shag carpets, the whole digs that the one and only Eddy owned. "Sup Sock head whacha been up to, you haven't visited me sense you moved back, don't think I didn't see you move in" he smirked sinking back into his worn out sofa. Edd gave the other a lopsided smirked and walked over sitting on the filthy couch knowing he'd be showering soon. "I'm here now" he sighed. Eddy chuckled and pulled out a joint lighting it up and taking a puff. He leaned over and offered it to Edd blowing out the smoke.

"No… I'm fine thank you." Eddy chuckled and took another long drag "So little sock head what did ya need?" he laughed softly and stared up at the ceiling letting out the smoke from his lungs as his eyes became red. "A set reminder" he sighed looking over at his good friend. "Shovel Chin?" Eddy asked him with a brow raised. "Yes… It seems that I need to be reminded my place before I am taught it again" He nodded looking over at his friend. Eddy sighed and stood up from his seat putting out his joint. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a silver box. "Seriously you say not to the light shit, and come to me for this… what happed to that health kick you used to be on?" he looked over at the other. Edd looked away "Do you normally try and talk your clients out of sales?" he smirked. Eddy sighed and walked over sitting back down in his seat opening the box. "Lift your sleeve sock head" he frowned. Edd obliged and lifted his sleeved taking the rubber string from the box tying it on his own arm.

"Shit…" Eddy sighed reaching into the box, pulling out a vial of a clear liquid. He took out a needle and slipped it into the jar, filling the needle with it. He looked up at Edd who had already swabbed the place of choice and lifted his arm up to Eddy. He closed his eye as the needed penetrated his skin… feeling the warmth that came over him as it was pushed into his veins... calming him. Once the needle was taken out of his arm he felt Eddy take off the band and close the box placing it back into the closet. He sat back down and looked at his friend who had his eyes closed. "I will not go back" he whispered to himself. Edd looked down and lit his joint back up taking another drag "some friend I am…" he sighed.

Kevin walked out of Nazz's house feeling slightly sick from all the sweets he ate "Gonna have to work my ass off to kick off all the weight I know I just gained" he yawned to himself. He was about to walk back to his house before he was Eddy's front door open. It had been a while sense he saw Eddy out of his house so he thought he might as well and say hi. He was about to walk over until he saw Eddy Hauling Edd's tall frame on his own trying to help him walk. Kevin looked at the other surprised 'was he sick?' he asked himself.

Walking over to the two he saw Eddy notice him "Shit dude are you high?" he asked Eddy looking at how red his eyes were. "Maybe" Eddy scoffed trying to drag Edd back to his house. Kevin looked at the darkly dressed teen "What happened to him?" he asked slightly worried. Eddy rolled his eyes "Nothing shovel chin, go on" Eddy spat. Kevin smirked and crossed his arms across his chest watching Eddy try to carry the other home and laughed slightly. "Let me help" he said reaching under Edd's armpit and knees picking him up bridal style. Eddy looked at him surprised but he was way too high to care "He's gonna kick your ass if he wakes up" Eddy laughed and walked away waving bye. Kevin scoffed and carried the other to his front door. He turned the knob, locked "shit Edd got a key?" he asked shaking the other softly. Edd opening his glazed over eyes slowly only till half lidded at the other.

The simple movement making Kevin's face heat. Edd brought his hand to his chest and slowly rubbed it down to his hip. Kevin stared at the other wide eyed at the actions. He watched as the other slowly pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and handing them to Kevin. Kevin stared for a minute and watched at the other slowly tuned in and out. He shook it off and slowly unlocked the door letting him in and shutting it with his foot behind him.

He walked upstairs to where he remembered Edd's room to be. Kevin climbed the stairs and stopped in front of the door labeled 'Door' and opened it, after he entered he laid the other on his bed and slipped his shoes and jacket off before covering the other up. "Wonder what Eddy did to make you so sick?" he asked himself out loud only to be answered by a chuckled. He looked down at Edd and arched an eyebrow leaning in closer "Dude you awake?" he asked. "Yes, Kevin… I am awake" he looked over with a lopsided smirk. Kevin felt himself blush slightly… why was Edd acting to sexy…No… why was he getting flustered by Edd?!

Edd looked up at the other and sighed "You may leave thank you for doing what that idiot couldn't…" he yawned turning over to sleep. Kevin looked at him and sighed "whatever seeya tomorrow dude" he spoke softly starting to walk out only to be grabbed on the wrist. He looked back at the other "what?" he asked looking at him and then back at his wrist. Edd stared at the other for a minute in deep thought, then he just let go turning back around to lay down "Leave, I'm grossed out that you carried me… Your hands are disgusting." Kevin felt his blood boiling, he helped him back home and he's disgusting?!

"Fuck you Double D" he sighed walking out of the room slamming the door and then the front fallowed suite. Edd stared at the wall and bite his lip sighing. "Excellent Edward… you just become more brilliant every day…" he scolded himself. He looked at the door longingly only to turn back around trying to ignore how his chest had a pain shooting through it. He took out his phone and typed a message to Eddy

'Place another "Package" into my mailbox tomorrow morning…'

**Oooooo Snap. Lol I am trying very hard to catch up on my fics and I plan to! So look forward to the next chapter!**

**AW**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am back once again let's see if I can fork out another chapter for you guys! 3 3 3**

Edd woke up the next morning staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the dark circles forming from the lack of sleep he got. He got up and slipped out of his bed sighing, looking down at the mess in his floor from were Kevin removed his shoes and jacket. Edd looked at the door remembering what he said to Kevin. "I did the right thing…" he sighed to himself getting up, picking up his stuff and hopping into the shower cleaning himself off. Once he finished he dressed himself and ate breakfast.

When he finished with his daily morning he walked out of the front door locking it and headed for his car. He pulled out of the driveway and made his way to the school. Once he parked he decided to get to the locker room before Kevin so he could set up his stuff preferably against a wall so he could ignore the man, he really didn't want to get into a fight at this school. Once he arrived he slipped out of his car, locking it, and then headed to the locker room. He stepped inside surprised to see Kevin was already there, changing nonetheless.

Kevin looked over to him and pulled his pants up, ignoring the other he place on his shirt and shoes… it seemed like he came early to work out. Edd sat down on a bench and started to take out some papers he needed to settle a deal. Kevin sighed and walked over to the other squatting to get into eye level with him "Dude… what is your issue with me?" he asked annoyed. Edd looked at the other slightly bewildered. He sighed and shoved Kevin onto the floor harshly. Kevin went back with a loud thump and held the back of his head in pain. "The FUCK?!" He yelled getting back up shoving Edd off the bench and into the floor. 'It's better this way…' he thought to himself as he was slammed into the floor.

Edd got up and smirked devilishly at the other before he charged at him slamming his fist into the side of Kevin's face harshly. Kevin grabbed Edd's arm and slammed his fist into the others stomach. Edd hissed and kneed the other harshly in the crotch, then head butted the other harshly. Kevin fell back onto his side holding his crotch "fuck… cheap shot" he hissed. "Didn't say I played fair" Edd smirked leaning down on the other boy so he was straddling his hips. He leaned down and placed his hand on the others throat adding some serious pressure.

Kevin looked up at the other in shock 'is he going to kill me?!' he asked himself as he slipped his hand over the boys wrist pulling him off and slamming him into the lockers. Edd Laughing softly at being thrown and stepped off the lockers only to slam Kevin into the wall on the opposite side leaning in biting his neck harshly, blood flowing out. "SHIT!" Kevin hissed in pain loudly shoving a grinning Edd off. "Psycho …" Kevin growled walking to the other slamming his face into the lockers leaning next to his ear "You wanna fucking fight buddy, well you got one" he hissed in his ear and kneed the other in the back. Edd hissed softly and gritted his teeth, only to smirk at the other's actions

He looked back at the other "Goodness… that's what I have always wanted, thank you Kevin" he smirked teasingly slamming the back of his head into the others face sending him back covering his now bloody nose. Edd chuckled menacingly and stepped forward slamming the other into the locker. "I meant to tell you who owns the school now, I was a little soft before… but I suppose you need help understanding who your superior is" he hissed in his ear biting down roughly making Kevin stiffen and scoff "Fuck you Dork" Kevin said angrily shoving him off of him.

"Excuse me while I got clean my neck from your psycho bitch vampire bite" he scowled. Removing his shirt he sighed and went over to the sink rinsing the blood from his fresh bite mark. Edd chuckled softly and walked into the hallway and into the bathroom; entering a stall… sense he now had his own problem to take care of. Edd sighed and locked the stall leaning against it. Reaching into his now way to tight jeans he released his weeping member. Edd frowned at the Erection… Yea he liked pain but he never got turned on during a fight. "Fuck Kevin…" he hissed before reaching down and stroking his hard length sighing softly.

Kevin sighed and placed his shirt back on after he placed a bandage on his new wound. Whipping the blood from his nose and cleaning himself off. He looked behind him to make sure that psycho wasn't behind him… "One minute he's letting me help him get home and the next he attacks me… the fuck happened to him?" he sighed grabbing his school work and started on it before next period.

Edd sighed in relief as he cleaned himself off. He looked around and went to the sink to washing his hands thoroughly. Walking back to the locker room he saw the man working on something 'he recovers quickly doesn't he' he smirked to himself and walked past the other sitting down, working on his own papers. Once the period had ended he watched Kevin walk out of the locker room without so much as a glance in his direction. Edd smirked and packed up his own things getting ready to go meet Marie at her locker… and maybe bump into his fun new… what was it "fight buddy?" he smirked the words rolling off his lips smoothly.

Kevin sighed and walked straight to Nazz's locker ready to get to his next class with her to tell her what happened. Once he got there he was a little late because Marie had beaten him and was already hitting on a very annoyed Nazz. "God dude back off, I don't want to talk to you!" she growled. Turning her head around she saw Kevin and smiled waving at the other, though it disappeared when she saw someone else strolling down the hallway walking passed a pissed Kevin like nothing happened and went straight to Marie "Hey Double Dick, Have a fun period with the priss?" she smirked looking at Kevin then winking at Nazz.

"I did actually" he smirked. Kevin felt his blood begin to boil looking at the other smirking at him like he had the upper hand over him. Nazz got in front of Kevin and smiled "Come on it smells like assholes over here let's go" she chuckled and grabbed Kevin by the arm.

Edd felt his eye twitch at the sight of Nazz touching Kevin so he leaned over whispering something in Marie's ear and leaned back smirking. Marie chuckled, strolling over to Nazz reaching her arms around her and groped her boobs. Nazz squeak angrily at the girl and struggled in her grasp. Kevin was about to pull her off when Edd grabbed his wrist. "Shhh… let them be, I don't think it would be pretty if you touched Marie" he spoke.

"What are you gonna do?" Kevin hissed. Edd smirked "what am I going to do?" he laughed softly and leaned forward in the others ear whispering "_Je vais devoir te faire foutre citrouille"_ into his ear sexily. Kevin blushed softly at the smooth French accent… as the silky words ran through his ears. "T…The fuck you say?" he asked annoyed. Edd chuckled and walked away from the other Marie fallowing suite. Nazz looked at a flustered and annoyed Kevin "Shit Kevin, your blushing" Kevin sighed and looked away. "That damn accent… what did he say?!" he growled.

**OH! You sexy ass beast! I love me some Edward! Hope you liked this chapter look forward to seeing you guys soon! OH! Ps. "**_Je vais devoir te faire foutre citrouille" _**Means I'm going to fuck you pumpkin… mmmmm Edd. KAY! Love you seeya soon!**

**AW**


	6. Chapter 6

**BOO! Kidding Lol it's just me, and I'm back with another chapter! I wasn't feeling writing another yet but ehhhh… the comments you let me made meeee so HAPPY so I was like, yea gotta update! SO ENJOY! You beautiful people you w**

Kevin woke up later that night in a sweat. "What the fuck did that bastard say, now it's haunting me in my sleep!" he sighed annoyed getting up from his bed to walk across the room to his window looking at Edd's house across the street. "What happened to him to make him like this, I thought I dunno we were kinda getting along, and then he just goes and jumps me!" he spoke out in anger. Running his hand into his hair he looked back at the clock to see it was only 5 am. He yawned and went to his dresser "might as well and go jogging" he said.

Stepping out into the chill of the September morning he yawned. "Been a while sense I got up so early, but whatever" he smirked and started up a nice jog that he could keep his pace with so he could go for a while. Running to the other side of the street so he could go down the forest path, he ran along the trees in the dirt path deciding her would run a mile or two sense he was so tired today. Running along the path he looked over at the river that was behind the houses in the forest on the side of the cult-a-sac. He slowed when he saw something moving in the water.

Edd sighed and jumped into the river, he hated having to swim in this filthy water, but he really needed a swim. He loved the way the water chilled him to the bone, and the way the currents pushed against his swimming. He felt his muscles starting to burn as the water chilled him. Stopping for a minute to catch his breath… he was completely calm… He knew this would calm him down, he really didn't want to use what Eddy left him… yet. He stretched his arms over his head looking over into the forest only to freeze when he saw a figure. He focused his vision on the figure and realized it was Kevin. Fuck… He sighed and walked out of the water pulling a towel off of a tree.

He watched the other glaring at him; he chuckled and placed the towel to his hair drying himself off. "What are you doing out here so early, its freezing dork" Kevin spoke out quietly. Edd gave him a lopsided smirk and walked over to the other rubbing the other side of his hair with the towel "What about you?" he asked in a bored tone. Kevin scoffed "Jogging, yours is more unusual than mine, your swimming when it's freezing in a river" he smirked at the man. Edd nodded "I suppose it is…:" he agreed walking past Kevin without another word making his way to his backyard and entered his own house.

Leaning up against his door he sighed. Looking around at his empty kitchen he sunk down to the floor closing his eyes. Shivering softly, the burn from his muscles left him freezing. He needed to go get ready for school now but he just didn't want to move… and he certainly didn't want to see Kevin, it just reminded him of bad memories. Rising from his spot on the floor he sighed ignoring the horrible feelings that were rising into the back of his head, he went back upstairs and showered off the river filth and readied himself for school. Once he had everything prepared he went outside and got in his car starting it and driving off to school.

Once he got to school he locked his car doors and headed straight to the boy's locker room but stopped right in front of it shaking, he just wanted to walk away. He jumped slightly when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with Kevin, He sighed and turned back around walking into the locker room taking his normal position on the bench and readied his working papers. Kevin rolled his eyes and did the same, but this time he just worked on some late homework he had due next period.

Kevin looked over at Edd and sighed "So… what did I do to make you hate me so much?" he asked in a soft, tired tone. Edd was slightly surprised at the question, he didn't expect to hear it sense he basically attacked Kevin last time. He looked down at his papers at a loss of what to say, Kevin sighed and stood going over to the coach's office and got some bottled water from the mini fridge. He walked over to Edd offering him one, Edd reluctantly took the bottle from him. Kevin smiled "I dunno why you don't like me, I mean I know I picked on you guys as kids… but I've grown up and I always thought we were friends when it counted… so maybe if you wanna talk to me you can, kay dude?" he asked walking back over to his work.

Edd didn't know what to say… Kevin was being so nice to him, and he bit his neck for Christ sake. Looking over at him he blushed slightly when Kevin looked right back at him "So… dude…" he asked slowly. Edd rose a brow at him "what does, ya know that French thing you said mean?" he asked. Edd smirked softly and chuckled making Kevin blush and stutter a bit "Dude, don't laugh!" he spat. Edd smirked over at him "It's a secret" he chuckled and took a drink of the water that was given to him. Kevin hissed softly and grumbled going back to his work. 'Maybe this won't be too bad' Edd smirked to himself.

_**HEY! Here's this neglectful ass writer! Okay I am so so sorry I haven't updated. I've been going through some major writers block and my sister has been in the hospital! But I hope to write more soon! Thank you sooooo much for all those beautiful comments! You make my life happier!**_

_**AW**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys guess who decided to suck up their own problems so I could write a new chapter for you beautiful people? ME! Ok so I'm going to try to write this so… seeya at the end comment :D**

Edd yawned looking over at the time, it was an hour before he had to get up. It had been about a month sense he and Kevin started that class together, But Edd was starting to think that he wouldn't be able to stop himself in front of Kevin anymore… so he started relying on Eddy more often than he knew he should. He sighed wishing he had woken up earlier so he could take a swim to calm his nerves about going to school. "Other option I suppose…" he sighed to himself lifting himself from bed. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer pulling out a box that had the deliver Eddy had brought yesterday. Frankly he was such a health cautious freak he couldn't believe himself when he started using this stuff, but he was just so stressed once he came back and the temptation was too good for him to pass up.

Once he tied his arm and stuck the needle in… everything melted. He showered and got ready in a daze, once he was ready he walked outside to his car with his bag and drove off to school. Stepping up to the locker room door he sighed calmly and walked inside. Kevin was on the normal bench working on his own assignment most likely for the next class. "Working on your late homework?" Edd teased. Kevin looked up and him and nodded "I don't get this part, and its do next period man… I'm dead if I don't finish this my grade will go down" he sighed. Edd smirked and sat beside him reaching under his sheet getting a spare piece of paper. Edd looked over at Kevin's paper and started writing stuff down. Kevin looked over at what he was doing confused.

In 2 minutes flat he handed the paper over to Kevin. He looked over at Edd in confusion and then back at the paper surprised to see the answers to the questions on the sheet. "Dude this is rad!" He smiled over at him "Thanks man" Edd nodded and stood going over to his own chosen bench "I did bite your neck" he nodded in a soft apology. Kevin laughed softly and rubbed his neck at the place he was bit. "Yea… It's cool though dude I guess I was prying into some personal shit" he laughed writing the answers down on his sheet "but lately you've been pretty cool" he spoke not looking up from his paper… Edd was happy he couldn't see the smile that rose to his face at his comment.

"Hey dude, you wanna go eat something for lunch today?" Kevin asked with a smile. "There is this Epic burger shop right down the road that serves great food, the waitress's come out on roller blades it's pretty cool" she smirked looking at Edd for the answer. Edd couldn't stop the fuzzy feeling that was rising in his chest at the off, before he could think he nodded softly sporting a bored look that didn't match his feeling. "Cool, so let's meet at my bike at lunch time" he spoke right before the bell rang and he gathered his stuff. Edd watched him leave and grabbed at his chest tightly… him and Kevin eating lunch together.

All his classes were a complete blur, he didn't pay attention to one thing… not that he needed to he knew everything they were talking about already. Once lunch finally came along Edd sped walked down the hallway, he was stopped by Marie. "Whoa Double D don't run me down" she laughed "what are you in such a hurry for?" she smirked looking up at the teen that was clearly in a hurry. "I'm going to eat lunch with Kevin" he spoke plainly. Marie smirked and got closer "really… So what are you gonna do if you can't control yourself?" she asked. "I can… we are simply eating a meal together nothing more nothing less" he scowled. She laughed "whatever D… If you need me call me, not Eddy Kay?" she said sternly squinting her eyes at him.

Edd sighed and nodded "I will be perfectly fine Marie may I leave now or do you plan to block my way forever?" he said tapping his foot. Marie laughed and used her hands to offer him the hallway as she stepped over "go on D don't let me stop you" she smiled. Edd's expression softened and he smirked "Thanks" and with that he left to go find Kevin.

Kevin checked his watching looking around on the parking lot leaning against his bike. Once he saw his friend coming down the stairs he waved at him. Earning a small bored wave back he smirked. Edd walked up to him "Shall we head to my car?" Edd asked. Kevin shook his head and smirked handing Edd a spare helmet. Edd's eyes rose "I am not riding that metal death trap" he stated firmly. Kevin sighed "come on dude, it will be fine" he reassured him. "I refuse to get on that thing, it has so many faults in safety I am shocked it is legal to drive them" he spat. "Dude come on lunch with be over soon, let's go" he frowned putting on his helmet sitting on the bike and patted behind him "Hold on tight" Kevin smirked. Edd looked at him with a long glare before swinging his leg over the bike and his arms around Kevin's chest.

Edd was happy he was behind Kevin… because he didn't want him to see his blush. Holding onto Kevin was so surreal he couldn't believe it. Resisting the urge to lay his head against the other he simply looked at the surroundings.

Kevin slowed his bike down a tad when he felt Edd shaking, clearly he was scared… but if he didn't want to ride it why did he get on. Maybe he really did want to try and be friends with him. Kevin really couldn't believe that Edd became so harsh, he used to be so sweet and nerdy. Kevin felt Edd move in closer to him. He could barely hear him over the wind but what he said made him shiver "_Je veux t'embrasser." _Kevin sighed and continued to drive ignoring the tightened grip around his chest

'I need to take French…'

**Hey GUYS! Sorry it's another short chapter, I'm just feeling so down D: and I didn't want to do something awful in the story because of it like I did in one of the dorks XD But thank you for supporting me! I love you guys! **

_**AW**_

_**Oh lol almost forgot, the French phrase was "I want to kiss you"**_


End file.
